Arrive at Duloc (RaCaoStM)/"What's Up Duloc"
This is how arrive at Duloc goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Shrek the Musical. see Shrek and Friends on stage Donkey: Okay, okay, guys. The rules are very simple. Who ever spots a horse and cart along the road... Human Pinkie Pie: Punch buggy! Shrek Shrek: Ow! Donkey: laughs Fun, right? Human Pinkie Nice one. Human Pinkie Pie: Yeah. I got him with that gnome. Shrek: No! What kind of insane game is that? Donkey: Haven't you ever been on a roadtrip? Shrek: No. Donkey: Man, you need to get out more because... Punch buggy! Shrek Shrek: Ow! Donkey: laughs I got you. I got you with that wagon full of hay over there. Ryan F-Freeman: Donkey, please don't punch Shrek. Shrek: Ryan's right. If you do that one more time... Matau T. Monkey: I hope HPP won't do that again. Donkey: That's another reason why Shrek need me around. Who else is gonna fill him in on all the fun stuff he missed out on? Shrek You may not know it, but you are one lucky... Matau and Shrek: Donkey Punch buggy! Matau T. Monkey: chuckles Donkey: Ow! Shrek: Mutton Cart at 3 o'clock. Human Pinkie Pie: That is gonna leave a mark. Donkey: You're right, Pinkie. That hurts. Cody Fairbrother: That is kinda fun. Shrek: I agree with Cody, Donkey. Shall we play again? Donkey: No, it's okay. You win. Matau too. Maybe we should move on to I Spy or I Went on a Picnic or something that's not gonna put me in a bodycast. Shrek: Guys, look! Lord Farquaad's castle. Donkey: Didn't I tell you I'd find it? Shrek: It's a bit much, isn't it? Jessie Primefan: Yeah. Shrek: Do you think he might be compensating for something? and Meg laughs and so does the audience Shrek: Oh, forget it. a mascot guy shows up Duloc mascot guy: Welcome to the Celebrate Duloc Festival! The show's about to begin! Shrek: Hey. Hey you! Duloc mascot guy: Ogre! away stage left Shrek: Look, now, I'm not gonna eat you! I just want to ask... sound of a thud is heard and the mascot guy backs up, falls face down on the floor and crawls away Duloc mascot guy: Oh my gosh! sobbing Why? Why? Shrek: This place is weird. Let's just find this Farquaad guy and get out of here. Donkey: Ooh. I wanna stop by the gift shop and get a t-shirt. Shrek: We're not stopping for t-shirts! soon as the TE leave with Shrek and Donkey stage left. The Duloc people comes out on stage and the music of Welcome to Duloc plays with the song "What's Up, Duloc" Duloc people: Welcome to Duloc, such a perfect town~ Here we have some rules, let us lay them down~ Don't make waves, stay in line~ And we'll get along fine~ Duloc is a perfect place~ Please keep off of the grass~ Shine your shoes, wipe your... face~ Duloc is, Duloc is~ Duloc is a perfect place~ Female Duloc citizen: And here's the man who made it happen. The towering colossus of Moxie. Lord Farquaad! appears on a tower onstage Lord Farquaad: Oh, it's you! What a terrific surprise. then plays Lord Farquaad: Once upon a time, this place was infested~ Freaks on every corner~ I had them all arrested~ Hey, nonny-nonny-nonny no~ If you had a qwerk, you didn't pass inspection~ We all have our standards, but I will have perfection~ And so, and so...~ goes down the tower and the two people open the two doors and Farquaad comes out. Ryvine, Linda and Clover follows him Lord Farquaad: Things are looking up here in Duloc~ Duloc people: Just take a look~ Lord Farquaad: The things I'm cooking up here in Duloc~ Duloc People: He likes to cook~ Lord Farquaad: A model that amazes~ A plan with seven faces~ Duloc People: Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum~ Lord Farquaad: Things are looking up here in Duloc~ Linda Ryan and Duloc people: They're looking up~ Lord Farquaad: In Duloc~ Ryvine Sparkle: The ladies all look swell~ Duloc females: (Ah-ah.) Clover Lacey: The men are so dashing~ Duloc Males: (Ah-ah.) Lord Farquaad: Thanks to my new dress code~ Farquaad and Duloc people: The fashion's never clashing~ Lord Farquaad: Hey, nonny-nonny-nonny no~ This castle I have built~ Duloc people: (Farquaad, Farquaad, Farquaad~) Lord Farquaad: Is taller then the clifftops~ Duloc people: (Farquaad, Farquaad, Farquaad~) Lord Farquaad: A city like a postcard~ Duloc people: (Farquaad, Farquaad, Farquaad~) Ryvine and Farquaad: A monorail and gift shops~ Lord Farquaad: And so~ Duloc people: And so~ Lord Farquaad: And so~ Duloc people: And so~ Lord Farquaad: And so...~ No one from the gutter in Duloc~ Duloc people and Clover Lacey: He's taking aim~ Lord Farquaad: Embrace the cookie cutter in Duloc~ Duloc people: We're all the same~ Lord Farquaad: The upshot is enormous~ Where you can shout~ Duloc people and Ryvine and Friends: Conform us! Lord Farquaad: Yes! Things are...~ Duloc people: Things are looking up~ Lord Farquaad: ...looking...~ Duloc people: Things are looking up~ Duloc people, Farquaad and Ryvine and friends: Uuuuuuup...~ Lord Farquaad: Here in Duloc~ Ryvine Sparkle: We would do this musical break. Lord Farquaad: Hey, let's hear it for the Duloc Dancers. Aren't they terrific, huh? dance in a instrumental break Lord Farquaad: Pow! playfully moves to one spot and dance Lord Farquaad: Come on. Ha! Ha! Ooh! Oh! dance a little and he holds his arms up sideways Lord Farquaad: Boys. carry Farquaad to the centre of the stage and claps rhythemly Lord Farquaad: There's no sign of slowin'~ We're growin', we're growin'~ Duloc people: Look he's growing~ Ryvine and Linda: And growing~ Duloc People: And growing~ Duloc people and Ryvine, Linda and Friends: Look at him grow!~ Lord Farquaad: Just look at me grow. Ryvine, Linda and Farquaad: Things are looking up here~ Duloc people: We've practiced this part, both forward and back~ We make one mistake and we get the rack~ Lord Farquaad: Things I'm cooking up here~ Duloc people: He's taught us to dance with razzamatazz~ He's trained in ballet, flamenco and jazz!~ Lord Farquaad: My hard work and my rigor~ Have made me so much bigger!~ builds then a ding is heard and Farquaad runs to the right Things are looking up~ Duloc people: Things are looking up!~ Lord Farquaad: on some people Things are looking up here in Duloc! Duloc Dancers: Aa-aa-aa-aah!~ Lord Farquaad: Here in Duloc!~ Ryvine and friends and Duloc Dancers: Aa-aa-aa-aah!~ Up, up, up, up, up!~Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts